


Deseos de cosas (im)posibles

by geniusonceayear



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniusonceayear/pseuds/geniusonceayear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imposible es una palabra que sólo existe en el diccionario de los tontos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deseos de cosas (im)posibles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cerebroenoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerebroenoff/gifts).



> Regalo para [cerebroenoff](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cerebroenoff) en el Amigo Invisible de este año de la comunidad de LJ de [normandia_sr](http://www.livejournal.com/~normandia_sr).
> 
> La frase del resumen es de Napoleón Bonaparte.

Al principio no sabe qué le ha despertado. Parpadea unos segundos, confuso, hasta que sus ojos se acostumbran a la débil claridad de la estancia. Cuando logra empezar a distinguir el contorno de los objetos que le rodean se incorpora ligeramente, llevándose la mano derecha a la sien para intentar aplacar el inicio de una incipiente migraña, y pasea la vista a su alrededor, intentando orientarse.  
  
Al otro lado del camarote la figura de Shepard se recorta contra la luz azulada proveniente del acuario, que combinada con el reflejo anaranjado de su omniherramienta le da un aspecto fantasmagórico, casi irreal. Kaidan la observa en silencio unos instantes, mientras acaba la conversación: se fija en la tensión de sus músculos, en las profundas ojeras, en la palidez de su piel. Por este motivo el mapa de cicatrices en su cuerpo, recordatorio de los implantes que le salvaron la vida, es más visible que nunca, y está tan distraído contemplando las marcas de su cuello y que apenas se llegan a insinuar en su rostro que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que ella ha terminado de hablar y le está observando con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa.  
  
\- ¿Ves algo interesante, Mayor?  
  
Él le devuelve la sonrisa, con la cabeza ladeada.  
  
\- Estamos en un camarote con un acuario gigante, un hámster y la colección más completa de naves a escala que he visto en los últimos tiempos, Shepard. Yo diría que sí.  
  
\- Eso le duele un poco a mi orgullo. O bueno, no mucho, la verdad es que no te falta razón - estira los brazos por encima de su cabeza, ahogando un bostezo, luego camina hacia él. Sus pies descalzos no hacen nada de ruido en el suelo metálico y cuando llega a la cama se deja caer con un pequeño bote - ¿Crees que si nombramos comandante al hámster empezará a coger él las llamadas de madrugada? Porque, francamente, yo empiezo a estar un poco cansada.  
  
Aprieta los labios por un momento y después suelta el aire que había estado conteniendo, despacio. Kaidan la contempla durante unos segundos y luego se echa hacia un lado para dejarle sitio, tirando de ella hacia abajo y obligándola a tumbarse.  
  
Shepard se resiste en un principio pero acaba cediendo. Cuando apoya la cabeza sobre la almohada suelta un leve suspiro y cierra los ojos, sin moverse más que por el constante tamborileo de sus dedos sobre la piel de su estómago, que queda al aire entre la camiseta y el pantalón.  
  
\- ¿Malas noticias? - pregunta Kaidan, en voz baja.  
  
No es difícil de deducir, en realidad. No son muchas las noticias buenas que han recibido en los últimos tiempos, y si algo ha puesto a prueba la guerra contra los segadores es la capacidad de los habitantes de la galaxia de resistir un golpe moral tras otro. Millones de muertes, ciudades en ruinas, planetas destruidos casi en su totalidad… La pérdida de Thessia fue especialmente demoledora, sobre todo para Shepard, que se lo tomó como un fracaso personal.  
  
Kaidan aún tiene grabada en las retinas su imagen en el asiento de la Kodiak, su brazo alrededor de una destrozada Liara, mientras hablaba con ella diciéndole palabras de ánimo a pesar de que, apenas unos minutos antes, su cara había sido el reflejo mismo de la desolación.  
  
_(Hemos estado tan cerca, Kaidan)_  
  
\- ¿Alguna vez las hay buenas? - se encoge de hombros y sonríe, sin humor, antes de volverse hacia él y ponerle la mano derecha en la mejilla, acariciándole el pómulo con el dedo pulgar –. Berlín ha caído y Moscú está a punto. La resistencia en Europa se concentra en algunos puntos al norte y noreste, pero el continente en sí está prácticamente perdido. Las cosas no están mucho mejor en el resto del planeta.  
  
\- ¿Qué es eso que escucho? ¿No te estarás rindiendo, verdad? - le coge la mano y se la lleva a la boca, besándole con suavidad la palma. Es una mano delgada pero fuerte, de piel áspera y yemas encallecidas de empuñar armas. De pelear y sobrevivir.  
  
\- ¿Rendirme? Nunca, ni siquiera sé cómo se hace eso. Pero a veces no puedo evitar preguntarme si con tanto que nos estamos esforzando no estaremos simplemente retrasando lo inevitable. No me culpes - añade, con una sonrisa débil al reparar en la forma en la que él la mira – En una situación así, es complicado ser positiva el cien por cien del tiempo. Pero tranquilo, se me pasará pronto.  
  
Se quedan callados. Durante un rato lo único que se escucha es el lejano murmullo de los motores de la nave, un sonido familiar y constante. A su lado, Shepard tiene la vista clavada en el techo del camarote y, por la expresión de concentración de su rostro, sabe que está repasando en su mente la situación. La forma abrupta en la que tuvieron que dejar la Tierra. Anderson, liderando la resistencia allá en Londres. El cuidadoso baile diplomático que hay que hacer con los aliados para evitar ofender a unos y a otros. Thane, Mordin, Legión. Thessia.  
  
Nadie debería cargar con tal responsabilidad, y por un momento se pregunta si él sería capaz de hacerlo. Si cualquiera que no sea Shepard sería capaz de hacerlo. Sacude la cabeza, y decide intentar aligerar ese peso. Aunque sólo sea por un momento.  
  
\- Sólo piensa en todo lo que haremos cuando esto acabe, Shepard.  
  
Ella se ríe. Le pone una mano en el pecho y le mira, con cariño.  
  
\- Supongo que sabes que, aunque la guerra termine y la ganemos, pasarán años antes de que la galaxia vuelva a la normalidad, ¿no?  
  
\- Claro que lo sé - él sonríe también y le rodea la cintura con el brazo, estrechándola contra sí. Shepard se deja hacer y apoya la mejilla contra su pecho, entrecerrando los ojos –. Pero hay algo que me gustaría saber, ¿también te vas a encargar de liderar la reconstrucción y vas a levantar tú misma los edificios caídos? Nunca me habías contado que te habían enseñado eso en el N7.  
  
\- ¿En serio no te lo había contado? - Shepard se muerde el labio inferior y le mira, conteniendo una carcajada - Pero si fue una de las primeras cosas que nos enseñaron, junto con _101 maneras de envenenar a un turiano_ y _Bailes asaris_.  
  
Kaidan mueve la mano por su cintura, en una caricia distraída, y hace como si se lo pensara mucho antes de responder.  
  
\- Pues no sé qué tal se te dará lo de los venenos, pero siento decirte que lo del baile no es lo tuyo.  
  
Ahora sí Shepard suelta una carcajada. Estando tan cerca, Kaidan siente cómo tiembla su cuerpo al reír, y se siente estúpidamente orgulloso por haber conseguido eso. Es algo que ha visto demasiadas pocas veces en los últimos tiempos.  
  
\- Qué se le va a hacer, Kaidan – sus labios se curvan en una amplia sonrisa –. Estoy hecha para armas y armaduras, me quitas eso y apenas sé andar, cuanto menos bailar. Sólo soy una humilde soldado, no me pidas milagros.  
  
\- Pero no siempre serás soldado, Shepard – le recuerda él, mirándola con fijeza –. No siempre habrá una guerra que luchar. ¿Qué harás entonces?  
  
\- ¿No es una conversación demasiado profunda para estas horas de la madrugada? – le responde, con un parpadeo –. Sé dónde quieres ir a parar, pero de acuerdo, picaré. Kaidan… tú y yo llevamos la guerra en la sangre. No estoy muy segura de que seamos totalmente funcionales fuera de un ámbito militar. Si un día nos diera por dejar la Alianza, igual acabaríamos siendo como esos veteranos con estrés post traumático que gritan ¡Bomba! y se esconden bajo una mesa cuando oyen explotar un globo. De todos modos, tal como están las cosas y por lo menos hasta que todo esto acabe, es mejor vivir en el día a día. Pensar en el futuro es imposible ahora mismo.  
  
\- Imposible es una palabra que sólo existe en el diccionario de los tontos – replica Kaidan, muy serio. Levanta la mano y enreda los dedos entre mechones de cabello oscuro, acariciándole con las yemas la piel de las mejillas y las orejas. Ella se queda muy quieta, observándole – Sé a ciencia cierta que no eres tonta, y a los hechos me remito cuando digo que eres experta en conseguir cosas imposibles, así que dime, ¿qué harás cuando todo termine y hayamos ganado?  
  
Insiste con sus palabras y con su mirada, que se clava en Shepard, animándola a hablar. La ve cerrar los ojos un momento, como para concentrarse, y cuando los vuelve a abrir esboza una leve sonrisa.  
  
\- Casi seguro que lo primero que haré será emborracharme para celebrarlo. Mucho, y durante mucho rato. Ryncol, rojo loco, brandy turiano. Me dará igual. Una vez haya superado los días de resaca y de enfermedad que inevitablemente seguirán, me sentaré un rato con James y fingiré ponerme seria para darle unos cuantos consejos para su entrenamiento del N7. Tendré que luchar mucho para no explotar de orgullo por él, pero creo que lo conseguiré. Con un poco de esfuerzo, eso sí – se mueve un poco, buscando una mejor postura. Acaba apoyando la cabeza en el hueco entre la barbilla y el hombro de Kaidan y, cuando continúa hablando, él siente su aliento rozándole el cuello –. Y luego, por supuesto, habrá llegado el momento de conocer a la familia Alenko.  
  
\- ¿Estás segura? – murmura Kaidan, intentando no hacer mucho caso a esa pequeña explosión que siente en el pecho –. Porque creo que una vez que te conozcan se enamorarán de ti y dudo mucho que quieran dejarte escapar. No es que les culpe, claro, pero es que mi tío abuelo tiene las manos largas e igual se enamora de ti demasiado, no sé si me explico.  
  
Intenta ponerle algo de humor a sus palabras para ocultar un poco cómo se siente porque, después de todo, sigue sin saber nada de su padre, y pensar que las posibilidades de volver a verle y de que llegue a conocer a Shepard son más bien escasas es algo que le destroza por dentro.  
  
Algo se debe reflejar en su rostro, porque un gesto de comprensión se pinta en las facciones de Shepard, y antes de que a Kaidan le dé tiempo a decir algo más ella estira los brazos y le rodea con ellos, apretándole fuerte y escondiendo la cara en su pecho.  
  
\- Bueno, no es para tanto, si llego a saber que te va a afectar tanto no te digo lo del tío abuelo. En el fondo es inofensivo – intenta bromear, con la voz un tanto ahogada. Inspira profundamente por la nariz y posa una mano en la cintura de Shepard, moviéndola con cuidado por su costado y subiéndola por su espalda.  
  
Intenta pensar una época en la que no quisiera estar así con ella, y no la recuerda.  
  
\- También podríamos viajar – sus palabras le llegan en un susurro que le acaricia la piel –. Hemos visto mucho del espacio, y planetas y sistemas y nebulosas, pero la Tierra tiene mucho para ofrecer. ¿Te he contado alguna vez que siempre quise ir a las cataratas Victoria? O montar en camello. Siempre he tenido un deseo estúpido de montar en camello, no me preguntes por qué.  
  
\- Montaremos en camello entonces. E iremos a las cataratas Victoria, o al Sáhara, o a practicar vuelo sin motor, si te apetece. Dicen que es toda una experiencia – le pone dos dedos bajo la barbilla, para obligarla a levantar la vista –. Y cuando nos cansemos de todo eso, podemos… parar, si quieres. Podemos seguir en la Alianza, o dejarla si consideras que ya has cumplido más que de sobra con tu vida militar. Después de todo lo que has hecho nadie te lo echará en cara. Podemos quedarnos en algún sitio tranquilo en Vancouver, o en la Ciudadela, o… no sé, en una granja de avestruces.  
  
Shepard no dice nada, sólo le mira con fijeza. Durante tanto rato que Kaidan llega a pensar que ha cometido un error con algo de lo que le ha dicho pero, finalmente, ella vuelve a hablar, y cuando lo hace su voz tiene un tono diferente.  
  
-¿Estarías dispuesto a dejar la Alianza si yo decidiera hacerlo?  
  
Así que era eso. Kaidan sonríe y le aparta un mechón de pelo de la frente. En realidad, nunca se han parado a hablar del futuro porque, como dice Shepard, prefieren no mirar más allá del día en el que viven porque su vida desde que se conocen ha sido demasiado incierta como para permitirse otra cosa.  
  
Pero nunca está de más soñar un poco.  
  
-No me digas que a estas alturas dudas de eso.  
  
-No, pero supongo que no deja de sorprenderme saber que harías algo así, teniendo en cuenta que llevas lo de ser marine en el corazón. Y… no suena mal como futuro – un sinfín de emociones cruzan por su rostro en ese breve momento –. Te quiero, lo sabes, ¿no?  
  
\- Lo sé - responde él, estrechándola más fuerte de forma inconsciente y sin poder deshacer del todo ese nudo en su garganta –. Pero puedes repetirlo todas las veces que quieras.  
  
\- Pero eres un idiota por sugerir lo de la granja de avestruces - añade Shepard después, como si se le acabara de ocurrir y sin esforzarse por ocultar la sonrisa que se pinta en su rostro –. Vaya idea, sinceramente.  
  
\- No es más alocado que luchar con banshees casi cuerpo a cuerpo, lanzarse al fondo del mar en un Atlas o enfrentarte sola contra un segador, ¿no te parece?  
  
\- Eso es jugar sucio. Si empiezas a enumerar todas mis ideas disparatadas podríamos estar aquí hasta el siglo que viene – suspira cuando la alerta de su omniherramienta, indicando un nuevo mensaje entrante, perfora el silencio del camarote. Se incorpora y se estira la ropa, con un gesto perezoso –. Bueno, parece que se acabaron nuestros dos minutos de paz. Toca volver al trabajo; después de todo, tenemos una galaxia que salvar – deja de hablar cuando se fija en cómo la mira Kaidan –. ¿Qué?  
  
\- Nada – una amplia sonrisa se descuelga de sus labios –. Veo que te vuelves a sentir con un cien por cien de confianza en nuestras posibilidades. Eso es bueno.  
  
\- Dejémoslo en un… noventa y seis por ciento – se inclina sobre él, cogiéndole la cara entre las manos, y le besa –. Para el cuatro por ciento restante, ya te tengo a ti.  
  
  
FIN


End file.
